


Who Needs Transport When You Have A Lover?

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [10]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David and Maxie walk home together after school as usual, but David gets more clingy than usual and they hold up Maxie's bus ride home.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	Who Needs Transport When You Have A Lover?

David and Maxie walked home together from school every day. Even if one of the was doing something afterwards, the other would stick around and wait for them so they could always go home together. 

It really helped that David lived next to the bus stop that Maxie used to get to and from school every morning, so they could easily meet up and seperate during the day. That is, on the days where Maxie actually went home as opposed to just staying with the Starr's, which wasn't uncommon. 

However, today was not one of those days, and sadly Maxie did actually have to go home right after school. That didn't stop the boys from having a bit of fun before he left though. 

As usual, they met up immedietly when school finished. They had done it so many times by that point that both had completly memorised the final lesson they would have every day from the constant asking to figure out who would be out of the building first. Today was a Wednesday, which meant that David would be out first and that he would be waiting outside for roughly 4 minutes before Maxie would appear.

It was a bit awkward for David to just stand there alone for so long, especially when the rest of the students were practically running out of the building to get home and he refused to move from in front of the gates. Frances even managed to pass him at one point, and she stuck with him for a couple of minutes so he wouldn't be so alone before Maxie showed up.

When Maxie did eventually show up, Frances waved goodbye to both boys and set off on her own way home. They walked back to David's place together, holding each others hand as they went, and talking about anything and everything that somehow came up such as which kids at school were totally closeted.

They got a few unnerving looks from people on the street, but that was to be expected and they were able to brush it off for the most part. Maxie was a lot more wary of them, but David helped to calm him down and comfort him so it didn't end up being a huge issue.

Soon enough, they actually got to just outside David's house, and despite David offering to let him in, Maxie refused. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he wouldnt upset his parents, so he needed to get the first bus possible home.

Neither minded much since they still spent a ton of time together every other day, and even just one conversation on the way home from school was enough to keep them happy. But still, it would have been nice if Maxie could stick around for longer.

When they had arrived at David's house, both boys suddenly got a lot more aware that they would be splitting up quicker than usual. It wasn't the biggest deal in the world, but it was enough to concern them.

Regardless, they pushed away that thought and enjoyed each others presence while they could. Talking, laughing and generally just enjoying the other being with them. But soon enough, that time had to come to a close as the bus pulled up in front of the stop. 

They quickly realised that it was Steve driving the bus that day, and figured that, since they knew him, they would have a bit more time to get on. And they did, but it wasn't just granted to them. They still had to make that time for themselves. 

"Max, please don't go." David said, his grip on Maxie's hand tightening as if he were clinging onto it for dear life.

"Y'know I have to, David. My parents want me home as soon as possible today." Maxie replied solemnly, trying to free his hand from the vice-like grip that David had on it.

"Well... can I at least get one little kiss before you leave?" David asked hopefully, fully aware that Maxie really needed to leave and he didn't have time for it, but begging for the sake of his wildest hopes and dreams anyway.

Maxie quickly looked him to see the bus still waiting for him at the stop, and Steve was visible through the windows. He looked towards the two boys with a questionig stare, a silent ask if he was actually gonna get or not. Maxie just nodded, turned back to David and gave him a quick, somewhat reluctant kiss.

It was a lot shorter than David had hoped for, but it was still long enough for people already on the bus to notice and become disgusted by it. 

"I love you." Maxie called out to him, as he finally freed his hand and ran for the bus, apologising to Steve for the hold up when he got on.

"Love you, too..." David muttered to himself as he watched the bus drive away before going back into his house with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
